mikaean_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaean language
|name=Mikaean |species=Mikaeans |speakers=~15 billion |locations=Xyon Directorate |script=Mikaean script |dialects=None |regulated=Mikaean Language Council |characteristics=''Too be defined'' |related=None }}Mikaean ( ) is the predominate language of the Mikaean species, and the official language of the Xyon Directorate. Mikaean is spoken by well over fifteen billion people, and has a history going back some twelve thousand years, with the first known speakers having originated on the planet of Earth. The language itself is no different from , the language spoken by Mikael O'Neill, the father of the Mikaeans. The language was simply standardized for the Mikaeans to the possibility of dialects and more divergent forms of the language from appearing within the Mikaean population. It should be noted that Mikaean also incorporates some words and phrases from the ancient language known as , which O'Neill was very fond of learning in his youth. The Mikaean language has since served its purpose well, being unique in that in the twelve thousand years of its existence, the language lacks dialects, descendants, and ancestor languages, just as it was intended to prevent, and has only been expanded to provide words and terms for new ideas and objects. As a whole, Mikaean is modeled after O'Neill's own dialect of English back on Earth, known as . The government of Xyon consistently updates the lexicon database for the language, ensuring that all Mikaeans are up-to-date on the proper manner in which to speak the language. However, given the relatively limited shared consciousness of the species, some believe the updates to be redundant. Classification History Grammar Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Syllables Stress Mikaean is a highly stressed language, with emphasize on the first or second syllables of a short word, or first and middle syllables of a longer word, typically regarded as the norm. The stress on words with Mikaean is often considered similar to the stressing of words in the English and Latin, though Mikaean words will have diacritic marks to indicate when stress on a particular syllable is required, much as with the accents in Latin and Romance languages. With regards to rhythm, Mikaean is a stress-timed language, with stressed and unstressed syllables carrying equal weight in a word though the stressed portion may be shorter than the unstressed portion in letter length, but longer when voiced. Combinatorics #/z/ never comes before another stop consonant #/j/ can never be placed next to another consonant #/r/, /n/, /s/ and /k/ are the only consonants allowed next to one another #/s/ may only come after /r/ and before /h/ at all times if placed next to one another #In words with two or more /a/ vowels, stress is always placed on the second /a/ #Stress is placed on the first /a/ if another vowel precedes it, or if /ʒ/ directly precedes /a/ #/n/, /k/, and /r/ are the only consonants permitted to end a word Violation of these rules are only rarely permitted, but avoided if at all possible. Morphosyntax Case There are six cases in the Mikaean language: #Nominative #Accusative #Genitive #Ablative #Dative #Possessive Morphology Syntax Semantics Vocabulary Writing system The Mikaean alphabet consists of 24 alphabets divided into five vowels and nineteen consonants. The Mikaean script was designed to replace the Latin alphabet commonly used by humans speaking the language at the time the Mikaean script was designed. All vowels within the language are immediately visible as by half the size of consonants, and raised to the upper-half of the consonant in terms of placement. Category:Mikaean language Category:Languages of Xyon Category:Copyright